


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Yang has fun showing off a different prosthetic for the day.





	Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has already been done 1000 times before, but I couldn't resist.

As soon as Blake arrived home and saw Yang sporting an eyepatch and a hat emblazoned with the skull and crossbones, she knew she was in for a long day.

“Ahoy, matey,” Yang growled with a wink, propping her leg up on a nearby chair.

Blake closed her eyes and sighed. “Hello, Yang.”

A cool, metal object grazed Blake’s cheek, and she opened her eyes to see Yang’s…ugh… _hook_ running across her face. “What do you want?” Blake asked, arms crossed.

Yang smirked, and Blake already regretted asking.

“My dear, I’m here for yer booty.”

“Yang, _please_ , not again.”


End file.
